Inquisitor Gloria Faustus
Gloria Faustus An Inquisitor clandestinely associated with the radical Polypsykana order, Faustus rose to the rank of Inquisitor after serving a short time as a fanatically dedicated Interrogator for the (also clandestinely Polypsykana) Inquisitor Hettesh Kaine . Faustus is the vessel for a playfully destructive daemon of Slaanesh, though she has only manifested her daemonic potential once. Though Faustus does her best to imitate Kaine's political manouverings, she is considerably more impulsive than her benefactor, and often ends up resorting to force lacking in finesse out of frustration. Background Gloria Faustus was born into a relatively wealthy merchant family in the Slagersfeld Spire of Hive Sibellus on Scintilla. She was sent off to a Sibellian university to be educated in mercantile matters at a relatively young age, less due to her family's need of her skills than to their desire to have the second youngest child out of nine kept neatly out of their business affairs. Gloria found the subject material that she was mandated to study to be dull at best and abhorrent at worst, and her attention strayed from her studies to forbidden occult matters. Though she only managed to attend the university for two years before flunking out, she used her time effectively in that her curiosity was persistent enough to lead her into contact with a lesser daemon of Slaanesh. She agreed to to become an earthly anchor for the daemon, but was ever tentative about using the power that came with her infernal contract. Following her tryst with Flauvius and his subsequent mutation, she attracted the attention of Inquisitor Kaine, and was brought into the fold of his retinue. Her blind devotion to his prowess landed her the position of Interrogator very rapidly. After Kaine determined that Faustus' loyalty was based in her personal psychological flaws, he felt confident enough in her continued idolization and abilities to sponsor her for Inquisitorhood. Upon becoming and Inquisitor, Faustus was sent to the village of Jarikhaus on the feudal planet Iocanthos in order to secure the investigation of warp corruption within the local Astra Telepathica tower for Kaine against the influence of fellow Polypsykana Inquisitor Kainus. The corrupted sigil that had caused the liquification of the entire Astropath Guild reacted quite strongly to Faustus' Mephistophelian presence, and called forth six daemons, which promptly bound themselves to villagers and began to decimate Jarikhaus. Faustus and her retinue were unable to subdue the destruction, and only managed to escape due to the help of the young Inquisitor's inner daemon. Though Faustus and her retinue escaped Iocanthos alive, Faustus failed in proving her capacity as an inquisitor and her worth to Kaine, and slunk miserably back into the role of a desk Inquisitor, leaving the majority of the footwork to the acolyte cell that Kaine selected for her. Retinue Gloria Faustus keeps a very small personal retinue, which has not expanded since her retreat into paperwork. Her personal bodyguard is a Crusader named Borris, a highly decorated veteran of the Imperial Guard whose brute strength, naive charisma, and love of humanity make him an ideal meat shield who requires very little additional input. Faustus also keeps a delusional Blades Assassin (who believes that his name is No. 7) who suffers traumatic delusions of having piloted a Titan with no prior training, both for his capacity for murder and for the entertainment value that such a broken mind provides her. Acolytes Faustus keeps a small acolyte cell, hand-picked by Inquisitor Kaine, gifted in either raw combat or finessed political machination depending on which combination of members is active at any given time. Faustus' acolyte cell consists of: Gloria's younger sister, Hypnone Faustus A severly warped college acquaintance, Flauvius The heir to the Scintillan Ecclesiastical-Corporate noble House Mandus, Sir Edwin Mandus A young member of a minor branch of House Beaumont, Feyd Beaumont Projects Gloria Faustus took a brief leave after the Jarikhaus fiasco in order to psychologically recover from her failure. For the most part, she has been humbly assisting Kaine in his works as a form of pennance; however, she has recently been given leave to deploy her acolytes to the Crematorium on Hive Sibellus.